


The Adventures Of Senor Dildo Faggot

by ghog421



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, I Don't Even Know, Lovely, Multi, beutiful, faggot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghog421/pseuds/ghog421
Summary: read the book cunt





	The Adventures Of Senor Dildo Faggot

**Author's Note:**

> i'm lazy don't expect this to ever be finished

dildo faggot:"hi my name is dildo faggot i live in m'erica! and i'm in my first year of high school starting tomorrow" (ze next day ) dildo faggot:"ah today i start my first day (puts cloths on) hmmmmmm what should i eat for breakfast (looks in fridge & grabs cup o noodles)BITCH yes (SLAMS FIST ON TABLE HARDER THAN MORNING WANK) this will do nicely (eats breakfast)"(dildo faggot walks to school) four play:"yo dildo faggot whats up BITCH!!" dildo faggot:"oh hey four play" dildo faggot braking fourth wall:"four play is my friend from middle school" four play:"yo dildo faggot do you think we will be in the same class?" dildo faggot:"HOW THE FUCK WOULD I KNOW?" (they arrive at school) kinky:"yo! whats up dildo faggot" dildo faggot:"oh hey kinky" dildo faggot breaking the fourth wall:"kinky is my other friend from middle school shes kinda a bitch sometimes." dildo faggot-"so, do you think we'll be in the same class this year?"kinky-"maybe but we're gonna have to see."four play-"what teacher do you guys have?"dildo faggot-"i don't fucking look at that shit."four play-"oh yeah by the way bitch how come when i asked earlier you yelled at me?"dildo faggot-"because the creator of this shit is a lazy piece of shit that didn't come up with any story yet and took an entire year to post this shit."four play-"eh makes sense."


End file.
